Journeys
by DustyStars
Summary: A journey can be many things. For Hiccup, it was only meant to be a physical journey from one city to another, but when he ends up talking to a white-haired stranger on a train, he could be well on his way to having an emotional one as well. What on earth has he got himself into this time? Oneshot. AU. HiJack/Frostcup.


**So this is a one-shot based roughly on something I did last weekend, which is where I got inspiration from. I wrote it all in one because I was having one of those lovely moods where the words actually wanted to go on the page. It was initially meant to be a small one-shot and ended up being over 5,500 words long. Oops!**

 **This is the first time I've written for either of these fandoms, despite HiJack being my OTP for a few months now. I really hope I've done the characters justice- I would love some feedback on this, even if it's just an anon review saying 'good story' or 'needs work'.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to look at this, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD and RotG are owned by Dreamworks animation- I own a laptop, the plot and four blueberry muffins.**

 _ **DustyStars**_

Journeys

" _This train is now pulling into Burgess."_

Hiccup sighed and stared out of the window as the train slowed to a stop. Only two more stations before he made his final train change. It was a long way for him to travel to get from his university to Astrid's, but a promise was a promise. A few weeks ago the blonde had invited him to an orchestral concert that she would be performing in at one of the most prestigious venues of the city, and he had agreed to go along for support.

He had been sat on trains for the past two hours and he was still a good hour away, but a quick look at his watch told him he would make it to his destination with time to spare. The train jerked to a stop and the couple who had been sat across from him stood to get off. Hiccup returned to his book, hoping to finish another chapter before his train change. A few people entered the carriage but Hiccup was oblivious to them, head in his book. It was only when the train started moving again that he realised the seat across from him had been taken by a boy around his age with pure white hair.

Now normally Hiccup wasn't one to stare- he was far too awkward for that, but there was something about the snow-coloured hair that seemed to catch him off guard. He had never seen anything like it before- it looked so soft yet icy and spiked at the same time, as though it was a combination of snow and ice. It flicked slightly to the left over his forehead at a length just a little shorter than Hiccup's own, obscuring the rest of his features, casting everything from his eyes to his chin in shadow.

Luckily for him the boy was looking in his bag for something and didn't catch the stare Hiccup was directing his way. By the time he looked up Hiccup's head was firmly in his book again, eyes glued to the page determinedly and cheeks definitely not tinted slightly red.

He didn't notice the occasional glances the other boy cast in his direction.

After twenty minutes and another stop the station where he would make his change was finally called, so the brunet shoved his book in his bag and swiftly exited the carriage, forcing himself not to get caught staring at the boy's hair again. Hiccup hadn't so much as glanced up since he had first noticed him, and even now he didn't allow himself a look at the rest of the boy's features, instead keeping his head down and eyes on the ground until he was safely on the platform.

The station he was changing at was fairly large, so Hiccup spent the next few minutes attempting to find his train, and when he did it was with only a few minutes to spare. After one final check on his phone that this was the right train Hiccup cast a glance around the station- for no particular reason of course- before boarding behind a middle aged couple. The carriages were rather full and he had to walk through two of them to even find a seat. The only two vacant ones in the next carriage were taken by the couple in front of him, meaning Hiccup had to try his luck in the carriage at the far end of the train. Eventually he came on two lone seats that were free and sat down in the one next to the window, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the glass.

It had been a stressful day for him so far, from being woken up at 7am by his black cat, Toothless, deciding it would be a good idea to jump on his head, to his housemates Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs using all the hot water before Hiccup even had a chance to get in the shower. Having dealt with a cold shower he had attempted to make himself breakfast, only to find their other housemate Snotlout had used the last of the milk and broken the kettle.

Hiccup often wondered why he put himself through the trials of living with them but never came up with an answer.

Hiccup opened his eyes again once he felt the train shudder to life and reached down to get his book out again. He still had 40 minutes to kill before arriving at Astrid's city, so he might as well fill it with knowledge about one of his favourite hobbies. He had just read the first paragraph of his new chapter when someone flopped into the seat next to him, letting out a rather dramatic sigh. Hiccup glanced at the person and nearly groaned as he was greeted by a flash of snow white hair. Of course this would happen to him! Now he would never be able to concentrate on his book.

The stranger was busy stowing his bag under his seat while trying to fish his phone out of one of the pockets, giving Hiccup a chance to compose himself. However all the composure he gained disappeared when the boy suddenly looked up at him, phone in hand.

The brunet found himself looking straight into icy blue eyes. Just like the white hair, the eyes were almost unnatural and mesmerising; as though they had a massive pull of gravity about them that forced people to look at them. They were framed by white lashes, which proved that his hair was surprisingly natural, and he had a small nose and thin lips, which were at this moment quirked slightly to the side as though he was about to break into a smirk.

Hiccup stared for about two seconds longer than perhaps politically correct before realising what he was doing. He noticed the boy's left eyebrow raise slightly and he seemed about to make a sarcastic comment, so Hiccup tore his gaze away swiftly, blushing slightly as he focussed on his book again and trying to act as though nothing had happened.

He heard the boy stifle a laugh next to him.

 _Brilliant,_ Hiccup thought to himself. _Now he's laughing at me. Way to go. And now I have 40 minutes of awkwardness because he caught me staring. Fantastic. Congratulations. Just don't look at him, don't speak, don't do anything weird. He might be getting off at the next stop…_

The poor brunet continued his little mantra in his head, hoping the slight red on his face didn't show too much. It was true that he found the boy attractive, from the quirky hair to the pale skin that contrasted well with the dark blue fabric of the hoodie he wore, not that Hiccup had noticed that of course. He certainly had a lot going for him- the brunet could bet that girls fawned over him all the time. Heck he definitely had a girlfriend, and yet here was Hiccup getting all flustered over a guy on a train. Stupid, really.

At twenty years old Hiccup had gone through his fair share of crushes, beginning with Astrid when he was about twelve, but he had quickly realised that even though he was supposed to, he didn't really find girls that attractive. He suspected that he had only liked Astrid because he felt as though it was expected of him, so when he had finally realised that he preferred guys she had stuck by him and the pair had remained great friends. Of course then the problems with his father had started, his very old fashioned by-the-book father... It was one of the many reasons he couldn't wait to leave for university and live with people who accepted him for who he was.

Hiccup jerked back to the present, realising he hadn't absorbed one word on the page he had been looking at for the past few minutes. The boy was still sat next to him fiddling with something on his phone, and Hiccup tried his best to ignore him and hoped he could complete his journey in silence. Sadly, the stranger had other ideas.

'Good book?'

Hiccup jumped at the voice, which was a lot deeper than he had been imagining, and looked over to find the blue-eyed boy staring straight at him. He made a non-committal shrug and said,

'Um.'

 _Well done, Hiccup. Tremendous power over the English language as usual. Really, you excelled yourself there._

'Dragons, huh? That seems pretty interesting.'

 _Aaaaaand now he thinks I'm a freak._

Without another word the boy grabbed Hiccup's book and started flicking through it, blue eyes taking in the text and detailed diagrams.

'Hey there's such a thing as asking, you know,' Hiccup said indignantly as he snatched the book back, shyness momentarily forgotten. 'And I didn't hear you do that.'

The boy laughed out loud this time and held his hands up in mock surrender. 'Alright, alright, I'm sorry,' he said lightly. 'I was just curious and I left my headphones at home so I have nothing to do on this journey. Plus I recognised you from the other train.'

Hiccup rolled his eyes. 'Well you shouldn't touch people's stuff anyway, especially not a stranger's.'

'Ah sorry, where are my manners? I'm Jack,' the boy introduced, smiling.

The brunet eyes him warily. He didn't seem bad, just a little on the immature side and undeniably attractive. Plus it didn't seem like he was going to get much reading done and they had 40 minutes to kill. May as well talk to the guy and try not to make a prat of himself.

'Hiccup,' he said reluctantly. 'It's a nickname from when I was little and it kind of stuck.' He expected a laugh that usually came when he told anyone his name, but instead Jack was nodding.

'Nice, unique. I like it.'

 _He hates it. He's just being polite. Oh God why won't the ground just open up conveniently underneath me?_

There was a minute of almost awkward silence between the two until Jack broke it again.

'So what brings you here, Hiccup?'

'I'm meeting a friend.'

Sure, Jack was cute but that didn't stop him from potentially being a serial killer who was gathering information on his next target. Best not to talk too much and let him keep the conversation going.

The white haired boy nodded at his answer before his face split into a grin.

'You're nervous I'm going to turn out to be some kind of crazy psycho aren't you? I mean how many times has a total stranger started speaking to you on public transport? Damn I'm giving off a bad first impression here aren't I?' He laughed to let Hiccup know he was joking, and eventually the brunet joined in.

'You'd understand why I'm cautious around people if you met the people my family interact with,' he said lightly, thinking back to the number of disputes his father, Stoick, got into back in his hometown of Berk.

'Well I can assure you I'm neither a murderer of a psychopath, just a guy on a train who gets bored easily,' Jack said, and Hiccup finally decided to relax.

The two talked for the remainder of the train journey, Hiccup learning that Jack's full name was Jackson Overland Frost, he was also twenty, and he was adopted at aged 5 after losing his parents in a car crash by a large man who greatly resembled Santa Claus. Hiccup almost laughed when Jack had told him he believed in Santa for years, often staying up late every Christmas Eve hoping to see him.

'We don't celebrate Christmas where I come from,' Hiccup said as the train pulled away from another station. 'We do believe in Old Man Winter though, bringer of snow and ice and cold- we refer to him as Jökul Frosti too.'

'That sounds like my name!' Jack exclaimed. 'I knew there was a reason I like winter so much!'

Hiccup laughed and shook his head before they changed the topic. They talked until Hiccup's stop was announced, and with a twinge of regret he began to wonder how to tell Jack he needed to leave. The other boy hadn't made a move to collect his things so the brunet assumed Jack's journey took him further than this stop. Oblivious to Hiccup's need to leave Jack continued talking.

'So,' he asked as the train began to slow down,' Do you have a girlfriend?'

 _That's it,_ Hiccup thought as he grabbed his bag, _I made it this far without being an idiot, time to quit while I'm ahead and make a swift exit._

He stood swiftly and practically fell over Jack getting out of his seat.

'Sorry-I-have-to-go-this-is-my-stop-nice-meeting-you-bye,' he garbled before rushing away down the aisle to one of the carriage doors, leaving a rather whiplashed Jack behind him. He heard the boy shout behind him but ignored it, continuing towards the exit as the train came to a stop. He wanted Jack's impression of him to be a nice guy he had had a decent conversation with, not some guy who had never had a girlfriend but had definitely had a few boyfriends. Hiccup had dealt with enough homophobia before to know what Jack's reaction would probably be, and he would rather leave with the other having a positive impression thank you very much.

The brunet practically threw himself off the train onto the platform the second the doors opened, making sure not to look back once as he power-walked to the steps that led to the way out. He made it to the exit without incident, which was almost a shame actually, he almost wished Jack had been getting off at the same stop as him- he had enjoyed their conversation. But then he had asked that question…

It was a pity he would never see Jack again.

 _Good going, Hiccup. You spent forty minutes with a guy you're already mourning the loss of. Way to go, you just proved how pathetic you are._

Putting it to the back of his mind Hiccup began the interesting task of navigating his way to the concert hall. He had plenty of time to spare, as was planned, but he wanted to make sure he had some time before to catch up with his friend before they went on stage. Even though everyone saw the confident exterior Astrid portrayed, she was actually shy about performing in large crowds of people, and that was partly why Hiccup had agreed to come.

He walked for about fifteen minutes, occasionally glancing at his phone to check for directions, before he finally arrived at the concert hall. It was a large imposing building made of a light- coloured stone and sporting a large glass dome for a roof. The sun would be setting soon and the first dying rays were reflecting off the top of the dome, bathing the stone slabs in a warm glow.

Only a few people were milling around outside as it was a little while before the performance started, and Hiccup recognised his Astrid almost immediately, dressed in her concert gear and talking to a few of her musician friends.

She caught sight of Hiccup as he headed over and immediately ran over to him, giving him a huge hug.

'You made it!' she exclaimed once they had pulled away. 'I'm so glad you could come.'

'I said I would, didn't I?' Hiccup responded, straightening the collar on his green shirt. 'I know how hard it is for you to spend even a day away from my outstandingly manly presence.'

Astrid laughed and punched his arm, before grabbing him and pulling him over to talk to her friends. After ten minutes they left to prepare for the concert, allowing Astrid and Hiccup a little time alone.

'How are you feeling?' Hiccup asked once the others were out of earshot.

'Terrified,' Astrid replied immediately. 'The seats are sold out and the hall is huge.'

The brunet nodded. 'I'm sure you'll do great. Remember when you had to do that presentation in school about your project on animal's defence mechanisms?'

'You mean the one where I threw a giant spike at Snotlout?'

Hiccup chuckled at the memory. 'Yeah, that one. Just think of it like that, only a little bigger.'

The blonde raised an eyebrow and looked around at the crowd of people that were now entering the hall. 'A little?'

'Well, maybe a lot,' Hiccup amended. 'Point is, you did great then and you'll do great now. Just believe in yourself and the people around you.' He lowered his voice. 'And if you do mess up I won't be able to tell, because I've gone for a seat on the very back row in the balcony.'

Astrid laughed and punched his arm again, making the brunet wince slightly.

'Thanks for coming again, Hiccup. I'm saying it now because I'll probably not see you after the concert. So don't wait up yeah?'

'No problem,' Hiccup replied. 'Good luck!'

Astrid hugged him once more before turning and heading towards the stage door, leaving Hiccup to be swept along with the rest of the crowd heading towards the main entrance. He was directed up three flights of stairs before finally emerging in the concert hall. The dome allowed the last rays of natural light to be filtered in, giving the large room a golden tone, although it wouldn't last for long.

Once he finally found his seat Hiccup saw that he had a direct view of the stage as well as most of the audience- he was as high up as one could get, almost as though he was looking down from the sky.

After about twenty minutes the orchestra came onto the stage and the lights dimmed around the rest of the room, focussing on the musicians. The sun had almost completely set now, so only a few dying rays found their way to the stage. Hiccup could just make out Astrid sat in the middle of the first violin section, blonde hair standing out from those around her. Speaking of standing out…

 _Oh you have GOT to be kidding me._

Nope, there he was, in the lower balcony off to the right hand side, perfectly aligned so Hiccup could see him, white hair shimmering under the reflection from the stage lights and standing out in an almost obnoxious way: Jack Frost. He seemed to have changed too, into a smart blue shirt and tie, from what Hiccup could make out from this distance anyway. Well there went his concentration.

He barely noticed the orchestra finishing their opening piece as he studied Jack and his companions. He could tell they were together because every now and then one of them would nudge another and mutter something. There was a large man sat directly so Jack's left- North he presumed- and next to him there was a small man with spiky blonde hair. On Jack's other side there sat a pretty girl with multi-coloured hair, a girlfriend no doubt, and next to her was a tall man with greying hair and tattoos.

They were an interesting group to say the least, and Hiccup couldn't help but notice that they were paying about as much attention to the concert as he was. It was subtle, sure, but he could see their eyes darting around the concert hall occasionally, and the way they were constantly speaking must have been irritating to the people around them.

Hiccup tried his best to focus on the music in front of him, but it was almost as though his eyes were drawn to the group, more specifically, to Jack.

The orchestra played three more pieces before it happened. Jack noticed him. Hiccup had been trying to avoid staring by leaning on his elbow and covering that part of the audience with his hand, but once again it had failed and he found himself looking through his fingers at the other male. It was at this point that Jack chose to scan the upper balcony, and locked eyes with Hiccup.

The look of shock that crossed his face was not what the brunet had expected, neither was the expression of worry that followed it. He broke the eye contact by looking at his lap, and when he looked back a few seconds later Jack was saying something to the girl next to him.

The rest of the concert was a blur to Hiccup. He forced himself to look away from the group and instead watched Astrid- that was why he was here after all. He focussed on how her bow arm moved perfectly in time with the rest of her section, and how she moved in time to the music, anything to stop him from looking over at the right hand side of the audience.

A few times he accidentally looked over, and each time Jack's piercing blue eyes were looking up at him. To say it was unnerving was a slight understatement, and Hiccup tried not to maintain eye contact for more than a second.

An hour and a half passed in this way and by the end Hiccup's left eye was twitching slightly from stress. Sure Jack may have seemed nice on the train but right now he was freaking him the hell out and he didn't like it. When the orchestra finished their final piece and took their last bow Hiccup shot out of his chair and headed for the exit as swiftly as he could.

He was the first one down the three flights of stairs and by the time he was heading out of the main doors into the night the rest of the audience were only just emerging from the side doors.

 _Well that was weird,_ Hiccup thought to himself as he walked quickly away from the hall. _Maybe my theory about him being a psycho was true- I mean who stares at someone all the way through a concert? He wasn't even trying to be subtle about it!_

The stream of confused thoughts continued as Hiccup carried on walking, not really paying attention to where he was going for a few minutes. It was only after he stopped his mental monologue that he realised he had taken a wrong turn somewhere and attempted to retrace his steps.

The sun had set fully now, giving way to the night and casting shadows everywhere Hiccup looked. He had tried to go back the way he came only to end up on a small side street that was completely devoid of all signs and landmarks to direct him back to where he was supposed to be. Looking around his eyes were met with shops with their shutters down and small alleyways that led into darkness. He seemed to have crossed an invisible border at some point whilst lost in his thoughts and ended up in a not-so-nice part of the city.

A small noise from behind him made him jump and turn, but the only movement was a newspaper page making its forlorn way down the street, carried by the wind. Hiccup had never been in a situation like this before- he had either been with someone or known the area he was in. Truthfully he was nervous. His mind kept thinking back to the stare Jack had been giving him, which was certainly not helping the tight feeling in his stomach.

He tried listening for traffic or any signs of human activity, but there was only the wind whistling through an alley on his right. Then Hiccup heard another sound from behind him: footsteps, swift and light.

He turned quickly and saw something that made his heart almost stop. Advancing on him was a large black figure wielding the largest scythe he had ever seen. Their face was obscured by a black cloak that whirled around them, and from the hood came a low pitched laugh.

'Found you,' it said, and its voice identified it as male.

Hiccup was already backing away, praying that he wouldn't trip over anything.

'What do you mean?' he asked shakily. 'I don't know you! Leave me alone!' He risked a look behind him and saw that the street he was on led to a dead end. A few more metres and he would be backed against a wall.

'No,' the man agreed. 'I don't know you either, but we have a mutual friend who I would rather like to punish, and you're the perfect way to do it.'

Hiccup's back hit the wall and the figure laughed again, raising his scythe.

'I'll make it quick,' he said mockingly as the poor brunet tried frantically to find a way out, but to no avail. The only way out was past the man himself, but that was madness…

The scythe shone in the light cast by the moon, an image Hiccup was sure would be imprinted on his brain for life if he lived for more than a few seconds. He braced himself against the wall.

As the blade began to lower Hiccup made his move, pushing off the wall and ducking under the figure's cloak as he heard the sound of metal on stone behind him. He didn't look back, instead sprinting down the street away from the man. Panic tore at him and he could hear his heart rate rising- if he could just get out of these back streets and into civilisation!

He turned a corner and stopped dead. There were more of them. Three more to be precise, carrying knives and blocking the only other way out. He looked back to find the original figure had followed too, trapping him. The scythe was raised again and Hiccup's breathing almost stopped. The figure was only a few steps away and getting closer all the time.

What happened next was a blur. There was a shout and another person appeared, jumping from the roof of a building and landing on the man, brandishing a staff of some kind and wearing a short brown cloak with a hood. They both fell to the ground, fighting as they went down. The other three figures ran straight past Hiccup to help, pushing him out of the way as though he was no longer of any concern.

Hiccup moved away, backing up until he hit a wall. By this time the fight had changed from a scuffle on the ground to actual use of weapons. The four black-cloaked figures had surrounded the staff-wielding man- at least Hiccup thought it was a man- and were attempting to take him down without much luck. Each time one of them came close to hitting him he would flick their attacks away with a swipe from his weapon.

As Hiccup watched, one by one his attackers were disarmed and knocked down by the brown-cloaked male, until only the leader was left. He tried to take a swing at the man, who blocked it with his staff and pulled, grabbing the leader by the throat as he was forced forwards.

'Pitch,' the figure spat. 'You'll never learn will you?'

Before the man known as Pitch had chance to reply the man hit him over the head with the butt of his own scythe, causing him to collapse in a heap by his feet.

'And tell your disgusting Nightmares to stay away from me,' the cloaked man said contemptuously before turning away from the unconscious heap on the floor.

 _That voice… I know that voice…_

'Jack?'

It came out as little more than a whisper but his saviour heard it all the same. Slowly he turned towards the brunet leaning against the wall and slipped the hood of his cloak of and a mop of white hair was revealed. His blue eyes were wide with concern as he jogged over to Hiccup. He was wearing the same shirt as earlier under the cloak, but before the brunet had a chance to notice anything else Jack had reached him, grabbing him from the wall and pulling him into a hug.

'I'm so sorry, Hic. Are you alright?' he asked, unable to keep the worry from his voice. 'I'm so sorry you had to see that, I had no idea…'

Hiccup hugged him back, unsure of what to say. His brain was still trying to work out what had just happened and why Jack was hugging him and why there were bodies on the ground behind him.

'We have to get out of here,' Jack said, pulling away and looking Hiccup straight in the eye. 'I'll explain along the way.'

'Where are we going?' Hiccup asked, voice coming out more shakily than he had intended.

'To the hotel where I'm staying,' came the response before Jack took his hand and led him through the streets. 'We have to move before they wake up.'

As they walked Jack explained what had just transpired. He and a few others had attended the concert after a tip off about some old enemies of theirs becoming active in the area. He and his team, who called themselves the Guardians, had been fighting the Nightmares for a few years now, yet they would always manage to return under the command of their leader, Pitch. Jack figured that Pitch had sent spies after Jack that day and seen him with Hiccup, hence why he had become an instant target.

'Pitch would want to get to me through you,' Jack explained as they made their way out of the back alleys and into civilisation again. 'And he may try again, which is why you'll have to stay with me for a few days and lie low- we can't risk them following you home.'

'Makes sense,' Hiccup muttered under his breath. Jack gave him an odd look before pulling him faster through the crowds.

A few minutes later the white haired man pulled him up the steps to a large looking building and entered. They crossed a large foyer that Hiccup barely had time to appreciate before Jack was pulling him into an elevator. He pressed the button for the fifth floor and within moments they were heading upwards. Hiccup was barely registering what was going on, and he followed Jack out of the lift and through a corridor, eventually arriving in a rather nice room with a double bed, which he sank down onto.

Then it hit him. He had been attacked. And Jack had saved his life. Jack, the boy he had only met earlier that day, the stranger on the train that he had found cute and tried to ignore. The one who he had spoken to for nearly an hour that felt like so long ago.

Jack had taken off his cloak and propped his staff against the wall, and now he came to kneel in front of Hiccup, staring into his eyes.

'Are you ok?'

The brunet nodded slightly. 'A little shell shocked I guess and some possible emotional trauma but other than that, never been better.'

His voice came out a little steadier than before and he was starting to get his thoughts collected, which could only be a good thing.

'Thank you,' he said quietly, and Jack ducked his head.

'It was my fault,' he replied, voice slightly muffled and he rested his hands on the top of his head. 'Everyone I talk to is in danger, I should have just left you alone, but you looked so nice and I couldn't help it. If it wasn't for me this would never have happened.'

 _Wait what? Did he just say I looked nice? As in he's attracted to me?_

Without thinking Hiccup grabbed Jack's hands and entwined his fingers with his own.

'Define nice.'

'I think you're cute,' Jack said unabashedly, meeting his gaze.

'So the girl you were with…?' Hiccup left the question open.

Jack shook his head and let out a chuckle. 'Ana is a friend. What about your blonde? I thought she was your girlfriend.'

Now it was Hiccup's turn to laugh. 'Astrid is my best friend, nothing more.'

There was a moment of silence when neither of them knew what to say. They simply looked at each other, blue eyes meeting forest green, and in that moment something passed between them, an understanding.

'So where do we stand?' Jack asked, voice low and almost hesitant.

The brunet let himself remain silent for a few seconds and watched the worry form in the other's eyes before putting him out of his misery.

'I think you're cute too,' he whispered, and without even worrying about the effects he leaned down and kissed the pale boy.

Jack responded more enthusiastically than Hiccup could have hoped for, eagerly pressing his lips firmer against the others. Hiccup felt his fingers being squeezed slightly before Jack was standing and pushing him back onto the bed, clambering on top of him. Hiccup deepened the kiss, opening his mouth slightly, gasping as Jack slipped his tongue inside. He let Jack take over, giving himself over to the intimacy. After a few minutes of this he felt the other boy's hands release his own and trail down to the hem of his shirt, slowly sneaking underneath and trailing them up his sides.

Hiccup pulled his head back and broke the kiss, panting slightly. Jack's eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed, his gaze so intense that Hiccup was almost nervous.

'How long did you say I had to stay here?' Hiccup asked between breaths.

'As long as you goddam like,' Jack responded immediately before resuming their kiss. Hiccup smiled against the other's lips.

It was going to be a very fun week.


End file.
